Gracias
by Gotaru
Summary: "¡Puedo sentir, hermano! Puedo sentir otra vez." Ubicado poco después de que Edward intenta devolverle su cuerpo a Alphonse, pero sin basarse en eventos canónicos y enfocado desde el punto de vista de Alphonse. One-shot! [Traducción autorizada de "Thank You" por Confusedrambler]


**Disclaimer I: Fullmetal Alchemist **es creación de** Hiromu Arakawa**.

**Disclaimer II: Confusedrambler **es la autora de esta belleza.

* * *

**Gracias**

**(Thank You)**

* * *

Por:

Confusedrambler

* * *

» **Nota del autor original**: durante mi descanso para almorzar del día de hoy, decidí comer en el exterior. Allí estaba yo, disfrutando del agradable sol, la agradable briza... _¡y bam! _Salió esta historia de la nada. Aparentemente la luz del sol me pone de humor para escribir cosas dulzonas/tristes. Qué raro. No me dejaba en paz y estoy atravesando un minúsculo bloqueo con mi otra historia, así que tecleé esto durante mi tiempo libre. Espero lo disfruten. Las críticas son siempre bienvenidas, especialmente porque esto es un tanto diferente a mi estilo de escritura usual. Gracias por leer. :)

* * *

**...**

* * *

¿Hermano?

¿Qué sucedió?

¿En dónde estamos?

No me gusta este lugar, hermano.

Está oscuro.

Hace tanto frío y... _hermano_.

Hace _frío_. ¡Tengo frío, hermano! ¡Tengo frío y estoy mojado! ¡Puedo _sentir_, hermano! Puedo sentir otra vez.

¿Eres tú, hermano? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy aquí. ¿Me ves? Estoy aquí, aquí mismo, en mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué estás enojado, hermano? Funcionó. Lo lograste. Recuperaste mi cuerpo. Puedo oírte. Puedo verte. Incluso puedo tocarte.

¿Que acaso no me escuchas? Te estoy hablando, hermano. ¿Por qué no me respondes? Esto no es divertido, hermano. ¡Deja de ignorarme!

¿Qué haces? Detente. ¡Eso duele, hermano! ¡Deja de golpearme!

¿A qué te refieres? Te _estoy_ contestando. Te estoy hablando ahora, pero _sigues sin escuchar_.

¿... Hermano? ¿Por qué lloras?

Oh.

Ya entiendo. No es tu culpa, hermano. Tan sólo ya no puedo recordar cómo hacer que mi cuerpo funcione. Nada más. Pronto, recordaré y estaré bien, estaré como nuevo.

Deja de llorar, hermano. Sé que así no es exactamente como lo imaginamos, pero, mira: respiro. Siento. Escucho. Veo. Olfateo. Incluso puedo saborear. Hermano, estoy _vivo_.

Gracias, hermano.

Gracias.

* * *

Hola otra vez, hermano. Gracias por visitarme hoy.

Escuché lo que los doctores dijeron de mí. No los escuches, hermano. Todo es mentira. No tengo muerte cerebral, lo juro. Puedo pensar, hermano. Soy tan inteligente como siempre. Y _puedo_ escucharte, hermano. Sigo intentado decírtelo, pero nunca escuchas.

Me está tomando más de lo que pensé, pero me vuelvo más fuerte cada día. Ayer pude parpadear yo solo. Controlar un cuerpo es tan _duro_, hermano. Espero volverme mejor en ello pronto. Tener a otras personas encargándose de mí es vergonzoso.

¿Ya te vas, hermano? Supongo que ya es algo tarde. Ten cuidado al regresar a casa.

Te amo, hermano.

Gracias.

* * *

Hola, hermano. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

No luces muy bien, hermano. ¿Estás durmiendo? Debes recordar comer y mantenerte fuerte. No podemos dejar que te enfermes.

No te preocupes por mí, hermano. Estoy vivo y puedo pasar tiempo contigo. Eso es todo lo que realmente quiero. Soy feliz así.

Por favor no te preocupes, hermano. No me rendiré. Siempre intentaré mejorar en controlar mi cuerpo. Es que es tan... difícil.

Me estoy cansando, hermano. Probablemente no tiene sentido. Perdón. Sé que duermo mucho, pero tener un cuerpo viviente es realmente agotador.

El señor Mustang y la señorita Hawkeye vinieron de visita ayer. Dicen que has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente y que me extrañas mucho.

También te extraño. Desearía que pudieras escucharme. Tengo tantas cosas que decir.

Estás llorando otra vez, hermano. No llores, por favor. No me gusta cuando lloras. Es incluso peor que cuando Winry llora.

¿Te vas otra vez, hermano? Desearía que pudieras quedarte más, pero... probablemente tienes mejores cosas que hacer que sentarte aquí conmigo. No te vayas tanto tiempo esta vez, ¿está bien? Estaba preocupado.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños, hermano.

Gracias.

* * *

¿En dónde estás, hermano? Me preocupas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu última visita.

Todos vinieron a verme hoy. Me desearon un feliz cumpleaños. Incluso me trajeron un par de regalos.

¿Adivina qué? Winry me dio un gatito. Es tan suave y cálido. Quiero abrazarlo, pero aún no puedo mover mi cuerpo como yo lo deseo.

¿Hermano? Comienzo a pensar que quizás nunca voy a mejorar.

¿En dónde estás? Por favor, regresa pronto.

Te extraño, hermano.

Gracias.

* * *

¿Hermano? ¿Eres tú?

¿A dónde vas, hermano? ¡Acabas de llegar!

Hermano, lloras otra vez.

¡Por favor, hermano, regresa! Háblame, dime qué sucede.

¡No me dejes otra vez!

¿Por qué me dices «Adiós»? Nunca antes lo habías dicho.

Por favor.

Por favor... no me dejes.

Estoy tan cansado, hermano. Es tan difícil ya mantenerme despierto.

Por favor, regresa.

Nunca pude decirte;

Gracias.

Te amo.

Feliz cumpleaños.

Te extraño.

Adiós.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_**Publicado originalmente el **__**24 de mayo, 2011**_**.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Nota del traductor: **siento que queda poco por decir. Hay escritos que pueden ser sencillos en su lenguaje y estructura, pero imponentes y contundentes en aquello que es lo más importante. Lo único que sí espero, _con todo el corazón_, es no haber herido sensibilidades algunas con esta traducción: el dolor y la complejidad que encierran una pérdida no se pueden describir. Y al extenderse en esta experiencia, sé bien que existe la posibilidad de llegar a afectar a otros. Mis más sinceras disculpas por cualquier desazón causada. Por otra parte, me inunda el agradecimiento de siempre: traducir me encanta, en verdad. Y siempre que Alphonse está involucrado, para mí todo vale la pena. Esta historia es una que yo amé, así que espero les haya agradado también. Y si de ustedes naciera leer u apoyar este fic en su idioma original, es algo que siempre agradeceré.

¡Gracias, como siempre, por su tiempo! :')


End file.
